


Ineffectual

by acrononymous



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Other, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrononymous/pseuds/acrononymous
Summary: Quiet solitude suited Evfra. A peculiar habit for an Angaran, he knew, but he was never any good at being Angaran. Many would agree, though never to his face. Emotional entanglements were too delicate for him to sustain, and unnecessary. His existence had purpose and he didn’t need anything else. If people would understand that, and all the terrorist fucked off into the sun, then he could finally be at peace.The Moshae (and the universe) has other plans for her beloved Resistance Leader.
Relationships: Evfra de Tershaav/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Ineffectual

+++

Evfra trudged upstairs, head buried in a datapad, and idly munching a tube of nutrient paste. He enjoyed his early morning commutes through the empty marketplace the most. Quiet solitude suited him. A peculiar habit for an Angaran, he knew, but he always thought he was not good at being Angaran. Many would agree, though never to his face. They wouldn’t dare. He sometimes fantasized about someone (other than the Moshae) having the audacity to reproach him. A good argument broke up the monotony of the day. He had no one to explain himself to, and to him, that was preferred. Emotional entanglements were too delicate for him to sustain, and unnecessary. His existence had purpose and he didn’t need anything else. If people would understand that, and all the terrorist fucked off into the sun, then he could finally be at peace.

Alas, that was as likely to happen as Ryder taking a vow of silence, or the Moshae retiring from meddling. So, not in his lifetime. He knew the Moshae was up to something. The newfound peace in Heleus gave everyone too much time. With her own family, and Jaal settled, he was in her crosshairs.

He did _not_ enjoy the attention.

He opened the door and blinked away the onslaught of Aya’s tropical radiance. The sun was unnecessarily cheerful, he thought with a dour munch of his breakfast. He halted, eyes narrowing at the assembling crowd.

Well, that was different.

He strode to the outskirts, the crowd parting in his wake. He didn’t ask them to, but his face had that effect on people. He stopped, utterly confused, at the tiny aliens before him. There were a dozen miniaturized versions of the Milky Way species assembled in a line of pairs. They held hands. Tiny, many fingered hands and claws. A few of them were leaking from their noses. Evfra gulped down the last bit of breakfast, realization dawning on him. Children were loose in the market place. _Stars above…_

“Now, my little ducklings, don’t lose your buddy. Follow me.” A human woman commanded them. He didn’t know what a “duckling” was, but it was bound to be troublesome. He was certain.

A stout, little krogan approached him with a determined stare. It held something out to him. Evfra crouched to investigate, filled with trepidation.

“I found this, and I want you to have it,” it said with the intensity of a soldier. Evfra didn’t dare question it, and held out his hand. It plopped a moist paripo seed in his palm. There hasn’t been rain on Aya for a month. He didn’t want to know where it had been.

“Take care of it,” it said gravely. He nodded at the little krogan, tucking it into his pocket. A smile spread across its dour face and fear prickled Evfra’s cowl. The krogan reared back as if its little body was overcome with joy and had nowhere to put it. Evfra tilted his head, trying to place where he had seen this behavior before. He blinked, eyes going wide as he saw the mini Krogan charge at him. _Skut!_ He backed away, but it was too late. The krogan leapt into the air with the velocity of a tiny rocket and slammed into Evfra’s forehead. His vision swam, and his senses seemed to be dunked underwater. He groaned, letting the shame and weariness wash over his splayed limbs for an eternal moment before righting himself.

“Vexana! What have I told you about headbutting strangers?” The duckling commander groused, striding towards the krogan. Vexana winced as she approached, panic cloying at her features before she broke into a full sprint to escape. Evfra snorted out a laugh when Vexana froze, mid stride, and floated in the air. The human sighed, pinning her charge with a disapproving look cultivated from years of keeping children in line. The baby krogan huffed. “I shouldn’t headbutt strangers. I’m sorry, mister. I got too excited because blue is my favorite color,” Vexana croaked through a sullen pout. Evfra couldn’t help smirking at her. He would even say it was _cute._ Stars, this was a bad concussion.

She flicked her wrist, gently lowering Vexana until her stubby limbs plonked on the ground. “Find your buddy, and no more funny business, young lady,” she warned with a voice that reminded Evfra of a summer breeze on Havarl: refreshing, tinted with spice and danger. “Apologies, sir. Are you alright?” He stared at her eyes and the little hairs surrounding them. They were mud colored, and more expressive than he expected for a human. She also had a riot of black ringlets sprouting from her head. 

“Sir?” she prodded, plucking him out of his thoughts.

“I’m fine,” he growled, willfully ignoring the blush that crept over his cowl.

“Ah, I’m glad,” she said, brushing a ringlet from her face. “Rae Ruiz. A pleasure to meet you.”

She smiled at him and he felt his pulse quicken. His head wound needs immediate attention.

“Evfra de Tershaav,” he replied.

“Class, say hello.”

The ‘little ducklings’ surrounded him, various “hello, Mr. Evfra” echoed around the market place. Little ‘awws!’ and ‘how precious!’ resonated from the crowd behind him. He had a sinking feeling that his pleasant routine was about the be shattered indefinitely. Perhaps his reputation could recover with time.


End file.
